


Tirek: All Appearances

by KathyPrior42



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Tirek: All Appearances

Tirek’s Redemption?

(Comics)

MLP owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. No Copyright intended.

Backstory originally by Christina Rice.  
A long time ago in a distant land…

Scorpan: “But Tirek, you know what father said about visiting the Nether Lands. And mother will be summoning us for supper soon and…”

Tirek: “Then I suggest you go back home to mommy. I have more important things to attend to than supper!”

Scorpan: “Are we here?”

Tirek: “Quiet!”

Sendak: “Who goes there?”

Sendak: “Tirek? Is that you?”

Tirek: “Yes, master.”

Sendak: “My prodigy, I did not expect you so soon, and I sense you have not come alone.”

Tirek: “It is only my younger brother, Scorpan, who frequently follows. A slight nuisance, nothing more. He would never betray me.”

Sendak: “Nevertheless, he must wait outside if you intend to enter.”

Tirek: “As you wish.”

Tirek (to Scorpan): “Stay here.”

Scorpan: “But why can’t I come with you? It’s Sendak the Elder, isn’t it? He’s finally returned. Rumor has it he was gone for so long because he had journeyed to Equestria and…”

Tirek: “Enough! You are needed out here to stand guard. And stop asking so many questions.”

Sendak: “You have taken care of him?”

Tirek: “Yes. He will not defy me.”

Sendak: “Hmmm, I sense his fear of…and devotion to…you.”

Tirek: “Are the rumors true? You journeyed to Equestria?”

Sendak: “Don’t the creatures of this infernal land have anything better to do than gossip about the whereabouts of an aging centaur?!”

Tirek: “Ouch!”

Sendak: (sighs) “The clouds have eyes in this land, Tirek, as do the rocks. Always be wary of them.”

Tirek: “So the rumors are true?”

Sendak: “Yes…they’re true.”

Tirek: “And you’ve brought something back. You must show me!”

Sendak: “Young Tirek. It’s true you are one of my lone allies in this land. And there’s no doubt you’ve got the gift. That the magic courses through your veins. But I am not sure you are ready for this.”

Tirek: “Yes. I. Am. Don’t you dare hold me back!”

Sendak: “I should know better than to try and dissuade you.”

Tirek: “Is that…? I’ve only read of these! Never dreamed I would see one in person. Is it?”

Sendak: Departed? No. I merely drugged it with an elixir. There is no magic in this world as powerful.”

Tirek: “What will you do with it?”

Sendak: “If I were able to extract and harness the magic of an Equestrian unicorn…why, I would be an indomitable force!”

Tirek: “You would be.”

Sendak: “Your emotions betray you, Tirek.”

Tirek: “How so?”

Sendak: “That you would harness the magic for yourself. But you are too young. And not yet capable of controlling unicorn magic.”

Tirek: “Is that what you th…”

(bong bong bong bong)

Tirek: “The castle bells!”

Sendak: “Sounds like our little visit is over. Have patience, my young friend. Your time will come soon enough.”

Scorpan: “We must get back immediately or they’ll notice we’re gone.”

Tirek: “I know.”

Scorpan: “Is it true, Tirek? Did Sendak really journey to Equestria?”

Tirek (sighs): “Yes brother, it is true.”

Scorpan: “We’re late. Father will know we were outside the castle gates.”

Tirek: “I don’t care.”

King Vorak: “They will be punished for this!”

Queen Haydon: “Now Vorak, you’re always so quick to judge and think the worst.”

King Vorak: “And why not? From the day Tirek was born, he has never behaved like a prince, like a rightful heir to this throne. Always lurking out to the Nether Lands. More interested in that hermit Sendak than what is taking place in his own kingdom.”

Queen Haydon: “He is gifted with magic. More so than anyone within the kingdom walls. You have never encouraged it, but instead have tried to ignore it.”

King Vorak: “I sense a thirst for power in him. He will one day use that gift against me. I only hope that Scorpan’s devotion to Tirek will not lead him down the same path.”

Scorpan: “Good evening, mother!”

Vorak (to Tirek): “So, you finally decided to grace us with your presence.”

Tirek: “It appears so.”

Tirek (to Scorpan): “I really don’t understand why you interrupted when you did.”

Scorpan: “I couldn’t bear to listen any further. Father speaking ill of you. We shouldn’t be snooping around them, that’s all.”  
(Tirek crashes wooden pony toy items against the wall.)

Tirek: “Dear brother, you are too sensitive. Without “snooping” as you say, I would never know what our darling king really thought of me. I’m sure mother would never allow him to tell me. She’s so concerned with keeping up appearances. Keeping the family together. If he’s concerned that I have a “thirst for power,” then maybe it’s time I showed him just as much!”

Scorpan: “What are you going to do?”

Tirek: “I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.”

(Tirek sneaks out of the castle at midnight. He fires fireworks into the sky to distract the guards)

Guard: “What was that?”  
Guard: “I don’t know! Get help!”

There are two things that can drive a living being to near madness. Cause the most unbridled of actions. One of those things is love. The other…is power.

(Tirek casts a spell on Sendak)

Tirek: “Sleep well, Sendak and stay put.”

(turns to the pony in the cage)

Tirek: “Now for you.”

(Lifts up the cover)

Tirek: “Your magic will be mine!”

(Tries to suck out the pony’s magic)

Tirek: “GAH!” (huff huff)

Tirek: “Why isn’t this working?”

Sendak: “Wha…Tirek is that you?”

Pony: “Set me free.”

Tirek: “I will not.”

Sendak: “Tirek, no!!”

(the cages breaks and the pony runs off)

Sendak: “What have you done? I’m trapped!”

Tirek: “I…I…”

Sendak: “Quick, contain the unicorn before he escapes! Don’t just stand there, you fool! I’m weakened. You must help! Where are you going? Get back here!”

(Tirek runs off back to the castle)

Scorpan: “Brother, you’re here! I thought you were out in the Nether Lands.”

Tirek: “What makes you say that?”

Scorpan: “Why, the explosion and brilliant flash of light that occurred last night. It came from the direction of Sendak’s place.”

Tirek: “I didn’t leave the castle last night.”

Guard: “His highness, King Vorak requests the presence of both of you, immediately.”

Scorpan: “Father must be very upset to summon us this early. What do you think caused the explosion last night?”

Tirek (sighs)

Scorpan: “What if he thinks you did it?”

Tirek: “I don’t care.”

Guard: “King Vorak, the princes as you requested.”

King Vorak: “An Equestrian unicorn! Brought here against his will! Is that crazy old beast trying to start a war? We will need to do immediate damage control with Celestia. Prepare a delegation to escort the unicorn back to Equestria. I will lead it personally. Queen Haydon will be in charge in my absence. And make sure that infernal Sendak is confined to the mines. He will not see the sun again. Dismissed!”

King Vorak (to Tirek and Scorpan): “Now you two, where were you last night?”

Scorpan: “Here in the castle, father.”

Tirek: “Yes, I was here with Scorpan all night. Right, Scorpan?”

Scorpan: “Umm…”

King Vorak: “I heard differently, Tirek. That you did indeed play a part in this.”

Queen Haydon: “Tirek, my son, please tell me you would not betray us like that!”

King Vorak: “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Tirek: “I…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

King Vorak: “Until I return from Equestria, you are not to leave the castle grounds. In fact, Tirek, you are not allowed to leave your chambers and guards will be positioned there at all times. Dismissed!”

Tirek: “Yes. Father.”

Scorpan: “What happened, brother? Why did you lie to them? Lie to me?”

Tirek: “Not now, Scorpan.”

(Tirek slams the door and stares out from a balcony)

Tirek: “You’re right, dear father, one day I will overpower you. I will take this land for myself. And once that is done, it is I who will journey to Equestria and do what the Elder could not. One day…I will be an indomitable force!”

Season 4 Episode 25

[can clanking]  
Lord Tirek: [heavy breathing]  
Rare Find: Very sorry. [chuckles] You came out of nowhere.  
Lord Tirek: "Is he friend or is he foe?", the pony wonders. I can assure you... I am no friend. I am Lord Tirek, and I will take what should have been mine long ago. [laughing]  
Princess Celestia: [gasps]  
Princess Luna: Sister, are you alright?!  
Princess Celestia: I've just had the most terrible dream.  
Princess Luna: Why do you think I'm here? You know as well as I that this was not a dream, but a vision.  
Princess Celestia: Then we haven't much time. The stronger he becomes, the more we are all in danger.  
[pages turning]  
Princess Celestia: [narrating] Tirek and his brother Scorpan came here from a distant land, intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard.  
Princess Luna: [narrating] Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions.  
Princess Celestia: [narrating] Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he has found a way to escape.  
Princess Luna: We believe it happened when Cerberus left his post at the gates.  
Twilight Sparkle: But that was a long time ago. Why is he just now starting to steal magic?  
Princess Celestia: His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has just now gained enough strength to use his dark powers.  
Princess Luna: But with each passing moment, he grows stronger still.  
Princess Cadance: And I know just the princess who can stop him.  
Twilight Sparkle: Yes. I'll find him and–  
Princess Celestia: No, Twilight. I'm afraid I must call in another to stop Tirek. Discord.  
Twilight Sparkle, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance: [gasps]  
Applejack: ...As in Discord Discord?  
Twilight Sparkle: Yes!  
Fluttershy: I don't think it's that big of a surprise. He can be very helpful.  
[beat]  
Twilight Sparkle: He can sense when there's a magical imbalance. The next time Tirek steals magic, Discord will be able to track him down!  
Rainbow Dash: So what are you supposed to do in the meantime?  
Twilight Sparkle: [sighs] Nothing. Unless of course one of you needs me to smile and wave.  
Spike: Where are you going?  
Twilight Sparkle: To the Castle of the Two Sisters. I'm not really needed anywhere else. Might as well catch up on some of my reading.  
Twilight Sparkle: There must be something in this library that can help me figure out how to open it. The answer's in one of these books. I just know it.  
[pages turning]  
[thump]  
Discord: Tirek, I presume?  
Lord Tirek: Discord. You're free?  
Discord: As a bird.  
Lord Tirek: I commend you on your escape.  
Discord: I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. [snaps fingers]  
[chain clinking]  
Lord Tirek: Oh, I should have known you would want to have Equestria all to yourself.  
Discord: Oh, I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my friends. [hushed] Just between the two of us, it's mostly for Fluttershy. [squee]  
Lord Tirek: Fluttershy? You're not saying you're friends with ponies?  
Discord: Surprise!  
Lord Tirek: I am surprised that someone with your intellect does not see this 'friendship' is but a new form of imprisonment. Clearly you've had to abandon your true nature to stay in their good graces.  
[harp playing]  
Discord: I have done nothing of the sort!  
Lord Tirek: Oh, please, I've seen this before. But he was always weak minded. You are Discord, you are legend, you cannot fall into the same trap that claimed my brother! Help me to grow strong, and be rewarded with something far greater than friendship. Freedom. Once I've stripped these ponies of their magic, nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see their world turned upside down. Who better to do so than the master of chaos himself? Join me, Discord, and reclaim your greatness. Unless, of course, 'pony errand boy' is the role you've always wanted to play in this world.  
Twilight Sparkle: I think I found something! I've been reading our journal, and there's something interesting about the sections that Discord bookmarked. Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?  
Applejack: How could I forget? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.  
Granny Smith: [gulping]  
Applejack: [flashback] I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake!  
[crowd gasps]  
Applejack: [present] And in that moment, I knew I had to be honest. I just knew it. But what's that got to do with openin' the chest?  
Twilight Sparkle: I've found that each of you has had to face a situation where living up to the Element of Harmony you represent wasn't easy. Fluttershy, it was when you realized that the way to show kindness to the Breezies was by forcing them to leave your home.  
Fluttershy: Oh, the looks on their poor little faces! But I knew that, as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do.  
Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, even after Suri took advantage of your generosity at Fashion Week in Manehattan, you didn't let it cause you to abandon your generous spirit.  
Rarity: I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me!  
Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends.  
Rainbow Dash: Sure! But being loyal to my friends was way–  
Pinkie Pie: Ooh, my turn, my turn!  
Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich.

Season 4 Episode 26

Discord: [shivers] That can't be right.  
Lord Tirek: What can't be right?  
Discord: Nothing. Carry on.  
[magic humming]  
Princess Celestia: [out of breath] It is done.  
[owl hoots]  
Spike: [snoring] You weren't gone very long. Does that mean everything's okay?  
Twilight Sparkle: Yep! Everything's fine! [chuckles nervously]  
Spike: In that case, I'm going back to bed. Sun's not up... and neither am I.  
Twilight Sparkle: [hushed] That's strange. The sun should be up by now... [gasps] The sun should be up by now! [inhales, exhales] You can do this.  
[magic noises]  
Discord: Shining Armor, why, whatever are you doing here?  
Shining Armor: Back off, traitor.  
Lord Tirek: The only one Discord betrayed was himself. Abandoning his true nature to make friends with weak-minded equines who offer him nothing!  
[magic noises]  
Lord Tirek: [laughs, chews]  
Shining Armor: [weakly] How... could you... do this...?  
Lord Tirek: Why don't you go and have a little fun? I won't stand in your way.  
Discord: [giggles]  
[approaching hoofbeats]  
[smash!]  
Lord Tirek: [inhales] What have you done?! [inhales] Where is your magic?!  
[explosion]  
Twilight Sparkle: I have to gain better control. I sure can't practice here.  
Spike: Uh, Twilight, [pants] where are we goin'?  
Twilight Sparkle: Oh, uh, hi, Spike. Uh, gotta go... somewhere... else.  
[explosion sound]  
Twilight Sparkle: Waaaaah! Whoa!  
[zoom]  
Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Twilight?  
Twilight Sparkle: Yiiiipe!  
[crash]  
Twilight Sparkle: Ooh!  
Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness, are you all right?  
Applejack: Jumpin' junebugs, Twilight! When did you learn to fly that fast?  
[electricity crackles]  
Twilight Sparkle: I must have caught a particularly strong breeze... or something.  
Rainbow Dash: Must have been "or something", because there wasn't any breeze up there.  
Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened, but I don't really have time to figure it out right now.  
[electricity crackles]  
Rarity: Another visit to the Castle of the Two Sisters, I presume? We'd be more than happy to accompany you!  
Twilight Sparkle: Not today!  
[electricity crackles]  
Twilight Sparkle: Tirek may still be a threat. I need you all to stay here and encourage everypony to remain inside.  
Lord Tirek: Getting rid of your magic so that I cannot take it from you? That was your plan? How does it feel, knowing that soon, every Pegasus, unicorn and Earth pony will bow to my will, and that there is nothing you can do to stop it?  
Princess Celestia: You will not prevail, Tirek.  
Lord Tirek: Give my regards to Cerberus.  
Discord: You meant our will, didn't you?  
Lord Tirek: Of course. Here, I want you to have something. This was given to me by someone very close to me. I give it to you as a sign of my gratitude and loyalty.  
Discord: Oh, my! I do love a good accessory. I suppose that's Rarity's influence.  
Lord Tirek: [laughs] Amusing. But we have no time for such things. With the princesses out of the way, we can now– is this meant to be humorous?!  
Discord: Oh, no, I haven't touched that one yet.  
Lord Tirek: There's a fourth? And you did not tell me this?!  
Discord: I just needed some assurance that you truly considered this a team effort. And now I have it.  
Lord Tirek: Then where can we find this fourth princess? Where is her castle?  
Discord: Castle? [laughs] No, Princess Twilight lives above a library in Ponyville. Castle? [laughs]  
Lord Tirek: Not for much longer.  
Applejack: Alright, y'all. I think we've warned everypony to stay inside.  
Fluttershy: I'm sure Discord will catch Tirek and this will all be over soon.  
Rainbow Dash: I'll bet he takes his sweet time.  
Discord: Or perhaps these things just take time.  
Fluttershy: [gasps] You're back! Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?  
Discord: I did. I imagine they'll be your last decent meal for quite some time.  
[magic zap]  
Main cast bar Twilight: [various exclamations]  
Discord: Ta-da!  
Lord Tirek: You've gathered up all of them?  
Discord: And her little dragon, too.  
Spike: [chomps]  
Fluttershy: [crying] Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!  
Discord: Oh, we were. But Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties. Surely you saw this coming.  
Fluttershy: [crying] I didn't. I really didn't.  
Lord Tirek: [inhales]  
[thud]  
Lord Tirek: You really think she'd do anything for them?  
Discord: If Twilight has magic to give, it will be yours. Soon there won't be a Pegasus, Earth pony or unicorn who will be able to stand up against us.  
Lord Tirek: Us? Who said anything about us?  
Discord: You did.  
Lord Tirek: You've helped me grow strong, you've provided the means by which I can obtain Princess Twilight's magic, and now you are no longer of any use to me.  
[magic noises]  
Discord: [weakly] But you said this was a sign of your gratitude and loyalty. A gift from someone close to you.  
Lord Tirek: My brother who betrayed me. It is as worthless as he is.  
Applejack: Surely you saw this comin'.  
Discord: [weakly] I didn't. I truly didn't.  
Twilight Sparkle: I can do this.  
[magic hums, teleporting zap]  
Twilight Sparkle: See! Ha! Perfectly controlled teleportation–  
[many teleporting zaps]  
Twilight Sparkle: [growls]  
Lord Tirek: Princess Twilight!  
Twilight Sparkle: [gasps] Tirek!  
Lord Tirek: You have something that belongs to me!  
[thud]  
Lord Tirek: You're going to give me what I want! [inhales]  
[teleporting zap]  
[explosion]  
Twilight Sparkle: [screams] [gasps]  
[magic noises, explosions]  
Lord Tirek: Now I understand what your fellow princesses have done!  
[magic noises]  
Lord Tirek: [roars]  
Twilight Sparkle: [screams]  
[distant thud]  
Lord Tirek: [roars]  
[crunching]  
[magic noises, Tirek roaring in rage]  
[explosion]  
Lord Tirek: It appears we are at an impasse. How about a trade, Princess Twilight? Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria.  
Twilight Sparkle: [gasps]  
Rest of main cast: [shouts of protest]  
Lord Tirek: What's it going to be, Princess?  
Rainbow Dash: [muffled] Don't do it, Twilight!  
Fluttershy: [muffled] We aren't worth it!  
Discord: [muffled] Oh, but you are, Fluttershy. You're the pony that taught me that friendship is magic. I had magic and friendship, and now I don't have either.  
Lord Tirek: Enough! I want an answer, and I want it now!  
[long pause]  
Twilight Sparkle: I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends.  
Rest of main cast: [gasps]  
Lord Tirek: As you wish.  
[bubbles popping]  
Twilight Sparkle: All of my friends.  
Lord Tirek: After the way he has betrayed you, you still call him a 'friend'?  
Twilight Sparkle: Release him!  
Lord Tirek: If that's what you want.  
[bubble pops]  
Discord: Thank you, Twilight. [to Fluttershy, hushed] I'm sorry.  
Fluttershy: I know.  
Lord Tirek: Your turn.  
Twilight Sparkle: [pained screaming]  
Lord Tirek: [roars] Yes!  
Spike: Twilight, what were you thinking?!  
Discord: Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth.  
Applejack: You think that might be the last one we need?  
Twilight Sparkle: We have to get to the chest.  
[various crunching]  
Twilight Sparkle: Together! I think we have to do this together!  
[keys turning]  
Main cast: [gasps]  
[magic noises]  
Lord Tirek: How is this possible?! You have no magic!  
Twilight Sparkle: You're wrong, Tirek! I may have given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me the most powerful magic of all!  
Lord Tirek: [screaming]  
[Cerberus growls]  
[many magic noises]

Season 8 Episode 25

Lord Tirek: The Princess of Friendship here for a visit. What have I done to earn the honor of your company?  
Twilight Sparkle: We want answers, Tirek. Magic is disappearing from Equestria.  
Lord Tirek: I know. What a waste of such... [slurping] ...mmmm, delicious power.  
Rainbow Dash: So you are behind this!  
Lord Tirek: Silly filly, if I had all of that magic, you think I'd still be locked up in here? But I might know something about it...  
Cozy Glow: What are you doing?! Those are Twilight's student files!  
Twilight Sparkle: Where is Equestria's magic going, Tirek? What's making it disappear?  
Lord Tirek: If you let me out, I'm sure it will jog my memory. What do you say? I scratch your back, you scratch mine?  
Rainbow Dash: How about you tell us what you know or you'll be stuck here forever, because we're out of magic keys and nopony can open the door?  
Rarity: Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that.  
Spike: We're just as trapped as Tirek?  
Lord Tirek: [chuckles] What a pity. Well, for you. Sweet revenge for me. It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all.  
Mane Six and Spike: [gasp]  
Applejack: Which little protégé?  
Lord Tirek: Oh, we've never met. We're pen pals. Each letter had so many questions about draining magic.  
Pinkie Pie: And you answered them?!  
Lord Tirek: I was bored. So I simply pointed my pen pal in the right direction.  
[thud]  
Fluttershy: Can't you just tell us your pen pal's name? I mean, since we're stuck here anyway?  
Lord Tirek: Oh, why not? The irony is too perfect. Her name is...  
Sandbar: Cozy Glow! I-I could've sworn I saw her come down this way when she left her office.  
[clang!]  
Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: [gasp]  
Cozy Glow: Enjoying yourself in there, Starlight? I'm sorry I had to push you in. But what else could I do? You were going to ruin all my plans.  
Sandbar and Cutie Mark Crusaders: [gasp]  
Cozy Glow: You might get some company soon, if I can't make that annoying Neighsay back off! [inhales, exhales] All this magic needs time to drain from Equestria before my vortex sucks it to another realm. [giggles] Three days can sure seem like forever, huh? You know, you ponies got it all wrong. Friendship isn't magic. Friendship is power! With Twilight and her lackeys out of my way, all of Equestria will bow to me! The future Empress of Friendship! [maniacal laughter]  
[to be continued]

Season 8 Episode 26  
[Previously on My Little Pony]  
Princess Celestia: Magic is disappearing all across Equestria!  
Cozy Glow: Didn't we learn about a creature that eats magic?  
Princess Luna: Somepony should investigate.  
Twilight Sparkle: We'll go.  
Gallus: I thought Starlight Glimmer was gonna be temporary headmare.  
Chancellor Neighsay: With Equestria under attack, ponies must stand together.  
Sandbar: I need the Cutie Mark Crusaders. My friends are in trouble.  
Lord Tirek: It seems my little protégé's plan worked after all.  
Cozy Glow: The future Empress of Friendship! [maniacal laughter]  
[theme song]  
Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow is behind all of this?!  
Lord Tirek: [laughs] I'm not usually a fan of ponies, but draining your precious world of magic so she could trap the six of you was inspiring! [laughs, coughs]  
Spike: Um, there's seven of us.  
Twilight Sparkle: I knew we shouldn't have left!  
Applejack: But Starlight's in charge at the school. If anypony can stop Cozy Glow, it's her.  
Lord Tirek: Cozy Glow outsmarted the six of you! I doubt this Starlight stands a chance! [coughs]  
Twilight Sparkle: We have to get out of here. Her students can't handle Cozy on their own.  
Rainbow Dash: Then I guess we'll just have to bust our way out! [yells]  
[clang!]  
Rainbow Dash: [groans] That didn't work. [groans]  
Rarity: Not everything can be solved with brute force. We need magic to escape.  
Pinkie Pie: Maybe there's a way to get out without magic. Like a secret lever or a secret button or a secret admirer who knows a secret about you but is all, "Your secret's safe with me because I put it in Tartarus and I have a key!"  
Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid not. The most powerful villains and monsters of all time are trapped here. And without our magic, so are we.  
Cerberus: [whimpers, slurps]  
Twilight Sparkle: Unless... These creatures might be losing their magical powers, but there's still a magic that makes up what they are. Maybe we can borrow some of that.  
[cockatrice hisses]  
[knocking on door]  
Cerberus: [growls, whimpers]  
Fluttershy: Um, are you sure there's magic in Cerberus? Clarissa the pig has two tails, and while her singing voice is lovely, I don't think it's magical.  
Twilight Sparkle: We need to try everything if we want to get out of here.  
Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Tartarus isn't so bad. I could hang out here for a while!  
[flames roaring]  
[crunch!]  
Pinkie Pie: Eh. Maybe not forever though.  
Lord Tirek: But that is just what it will be! If my protégé has followed my instructions, by sunset tonight, every last vestige of Equestrian magic will disappear into the ether forever!  
Twilight Sparkle: Have you even thought about what losing magic would mean?  
Lord Tirek: It means the six of you will be trapped here! Like me!  
Spike: Seven!  
Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. It means you're trapped here. Forever. With us.  
[beat]  
Lord Tirek: Uhhhh... I hadn't thought of it like that.  
Spike: So, what do we do, Twilight?  
Twilight Sparkle: Dash and Applejack nearly have Cerberus tired out. If Rarity pitches in, I think they can get him to sit still long enough to try what I have in mind.  
Fluttershy: I'm sure I can get the other monsters to help. [whispering, to Spike] Besides, I would never call them monsters.  
Spike: What about Tirek? He's probably got some magic, too, right?  
Pinkie Pie: Leave him to me.  
Rarity: [to Cerberus] Down!  
Cerberus: [low growl]  
Fluttershy: Okay, everyone! Time to show Equestria that you aren't monsters! You're wonderful, mystical creatures!  
Pinkie Pie:  
I know it's not your birthday, so  
You get a party, even though  
We'll sing and dance from one to ten  
And then we'll do it all again!  
[blows] More tea, Princess Pudding Rock? [high-pitched voice] "Oh! Don't mind if I do!" [laughs] I can do this all eternity.  
Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll help you leave! Just please stop!  
Pinkie Pie: Tirek's in!  
Apple Bloom: It's just so excitin' to have a foal our age runnin' things. We should have an ice cream social every day!  
Cozy Glow: That's a splendid idea, Apple Bloom. But to tell you the truth, the thing I need help with most is cleaning.  
Sweetie Belle: Say no more. Just take us around the school and show us everything you want cleaned.  
Cozy Glow: Well, actually, you could start right in here.  
Scootaloo: It looks pretty clean already.  
[door slams]  
Cozy Glow: Do you three think you can fool me?! I know a diversion when I see it!  
[rocks crumbling]  
Yona: Uh, why pony lead us back down here?  
Sandbar: We obviously can't handle Cozy on our own. But we can't just sit around and wait for help. So, there's one more prisoner I think we should free.  
Silverstream: Ooh! I guess Starlight! Is it Starlight?  
Yona: Counselor pony, come out! We need help with nasty pony!  
Sandbar: She can't talk to us from in there. We'll have to figure a way to get her out.  
Gallus: Hey! This is just like chapter twelve in "Kanthaka's Facts and Artifacts" from Twilight's class!  
[beat]  
Gallus: What? I've been studying. Finals are coming up, you know?  
Ocellus: Actually, I remember that, too! Cozy must've linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet, attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb.  
Smolder: So, we can shut it down by yanking one of these things out, right?  
Ocellus: Sure, though that would probably cause a magical feedback loop and destroy the whole school!  
Cozy Glow: Destroy the School of Friendship?! Oh, dear! Chancellor Neighsay was wrong about a lot of things, but I guess he was right about all of you!  
Twilight Sparkle: All right. Is everypony ready?  
Rarity: [to Cerberus] Sit! Good! [to Twilight Sparkle] I can't say for how much longer.  
[cymbals crashing]  
Pinkie Pie: All eternity!  
Lord Tirek: Yes, by all means, please! Just get on with it!  
Twilight Sparkle: [clears throat]  
Pinkie Pie: There's your cue, you evil centaur, you.  
[magic surging]  
Twilight Sparkle: [grunting]  
[magic zap]  
Twilight Sparkle: That's it! I think it's working!  
[doors creaking]  
Twilight Sparkle: Come on! I don't know how long I can hold it!  
Rainbow Dash: [to Cerberus] Good boy!  
Fluttershy: [to creatures] Bye, friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to turn you all back into your normal, wonderful selves soon.  
Pinkie Pie: [to Lord Tirek] Thanks for the assist, your redness!  
[zoom!]  
[doors creaking]  
[thud!]  
Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble.  
Cerberus: [whimpers]  
Lord Tirek: Of course it's boring here now! But at least you're not in a cage!  
[magic surging]  
[clang!]  
Cozy Glow: Hey, neighbor. Wanna be friends?  
[ominous music]

Season 9 Episode 1

Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! [cackles] And they will pay for stealing my kingdom!  
[magic zap]  
[whoosh]  
[scraping]  
Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek!  
Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now?  
Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there!  
Lord Tirek: [groans]  
[whooshing]  
[crumbling]  
[drip]  
[magic noises]  
[whirling]  
Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek!  
Lord Tirek: A changeling? [to Cozy Glow] See? She gets it.  
Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?!  
Cozy Glow: [yelps] Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus!  
Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed.  
King Sombra: [laughs]  
Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here?  
Grogar: He didn't.  
[whoosh]  
[thump]  
Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar.  
Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek: [gasps]  
Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar?  
Lord Tirek: I thought that you were a legend!  
King Sombra: I've heard of you.  
Cozy Glow: Who?  
Grogar: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. [laughs]  
Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name 'Grofar'? It just doesn't ring any bells.  
Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order?  
[magic zaps]  
Lord Tirek: [kisses] Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young.  
King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters".  
Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria.  
Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you.  
Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily.  
Cozy Glow: Um, Tirek is really old – [to Tirek] no offense, you look great – [to Grogar] but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means.  
Grogar: Silence! I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies. And do you know why they've always bested you?  
Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat!  
Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky.  
Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so...  
Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them.  
Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting?  
Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours!  
King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine. I will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and I will destroy any pony who gets in my way!  
Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me!  
King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal?  
Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned.  
King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm—  
[whoosh]  
Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together!  
Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that!

Season 9 Episode 2  
Cozy Glow: Now I'll say something nice about centaurs. Tirek, you say something nice about changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies!  
Queen Chrysalis: Never!  
Grogar: Let us hope the three of you will be enough for my plans.  
Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra?  
Lord Tirek: Did he succeed?  
Grogar: Hah!  
[magic noise]  
Grogar: I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts.  
Lord Tirek: Uh, not I.  
Queen Chrysalis: Nope!  
Cozy Glow: I'm good!  
Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! [laughs]  
Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek: [nervous laughter]

Season 9 Episode 8

Cozy Glow: [clears throat] I don't want to tattle on my good friend Tirek, but... you might like to know he left food out. Again.  
Grogar: I'll deal with it when I'm done.  
Lord Tirek: Don't trust anything that nosy little Pegasus says!  
Grogar: I don't trust anything any of you say.  
Lord Tirek: Hmph!  
Queen Chrysalis: Are you planning on attacking anypony anytime soon? If not, I don't know why I'm wasting my time here. I am a queen, you know?  
Grogar: [snorts] I'm leaving, since it's impossible to accomplish the work I need to do here. I suggest the three of you come to some kind of accord.  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [arguing]  
[magic zap]  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [muffled]  
Grogar: I don't care how, but you must learn to work together! Only then can we accomplish what you so greatly desire – the defeat of Twilight Sparkle and her friends!  
[theme song]  
Cozy Glow: Nothing says "teamwork" like an inspirational banner. When Grogar sees this, he'll realize there's no way he could survive without me!  
Lord Tirek: [grunting]  
Cozy Glow: You're gonna have to exercise a lot to get as big as you were when you absorbed the life force of all those ponies. Anywho, Grogar wants us all to work together, so I've scheduled a team meeting. Doesn't that sound fun? And since Grogar left me in charge...  
Lord Tirek: No, he didn't.  
Cozy Glow: [giggles] Someone's a real grumpy-taur today. If we aren't meeting, I guess I could just stay and offer positive and inspiring—  
Lord Tirek: Fine! I'll join your meeting. Just leave!  
Cozy Glow: See you soon!  
Queen Chrysalis: It's been weeks, and Grogar's done nothing! It's not healthy to hold on to all of this rage! I could lash out at any moment.  
Cozy Glow: And how are you doing this fine—?  
Queen Chrysalis: How do you think I'm doing?! I'm ready to exact my revenge! [to hunk of wood] See what I mean?  
Cozy Glow: Being cooped up with nothing to do is the worst! You know what you need? A team meeting!  
Queen Chrysalis: I don't do meetings.  
Cozy Glow: Grogar left me in charge.  
Queen Chrysalis: No, he didn't. And even if he did, Chrysalis obeys no one.  
Cozy Glow: [singsongy] There'll be cupcakes.  
Cozy Glow: Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies. Which means we need to trust each other.  
Queen Chrysalis: [chewing] If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform Lord Tirek to stop trying to absorb my essence!  
Lord Tirek: [spits] I wasn't doing anything of the sort! How dare you!  
Queen Chrysalis: How dare I?! Do you know to whom you are speaking?  
Lord Tirek: How could I not? You tell your log every five minutes.  
Cozy Glow: This is why Grogar left me in charge.  
Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis: NO! HE! DIDN'T!  
Cozy Glow: [growls] Huh?  
[Cozy Glow]  
I think I know a way that we can grow  
Time to try something new, something better  
No more solo, trust is the way to go  
And all we need to do is work together  
Lord Tirek: Ah, please!  
No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say  
I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two  
Queen Chrysalis: Ha!  
Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay  
How bad you got your rear end handed to you  
[Cozy Glow]  
It's time to try a better way to be bad  
Lord Tirek: [groans]  
[Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis]  
Do we really need a better way to be bad?  
[Cozy Glow]  
United as one  
[Queen Chrysalis]  
Teamwork? Please, what a fad  
[Cozy Glow]  
Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length  
Once we have a better way to be bad  
Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win  
[Queen Chrysalis]  
The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say  
[Cozy Glow]  
I know you're in, I think I see a grin  
[Lord Tirek]  
For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay  
[Cozy Glow]  
This time, we've got a better way to be bad  
[Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis]  
Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad  
[Cozy Glow]  
United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad  
[Lord Tirek]  
If we say "okay", would you just go away?  
[Cozy Glow]  
Once we have a better way to be bad  
We want to break their friendship  
We want to make them weak  
You want revenge on Starlight  
You want that huge physique  
So let's increase our chances  
By working as a team  
To crush our enemies to dust  
And laugh as they all scream!  
All: [laughing evilly]  
[Lord Tirek]  
I think I see a better way to be bad  
[Queen Chrysalis]  
Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad  
[Cozy Glow]  
No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three  
[All]  
Then you'll see a better way to be bad  
[tempo increases]  
Cozy Glow: Wait!  
This is my thing, a better way to be bad  
[Queen Chrysalis]  
You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad!  
[Cozy Glow]  
Hey! This is my song!  
[Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis]  
Sorry, not any longer!  
[All]  
A better way to be bad  
[Cozy Glow]  
Now you're making me mad  
[Lord Tirek]  
Won't the ponies be sad?  
[Queen Chrysalis]  
That would make me so glad  
[All]  
Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad!  
Cozy Glow: Hey! You stepped on my cue!  
Queen Chrysalis: Well, I did not! You stepped on our cue! Lord Tirek: Ah, your rhythm was way off! Cozy Glow: Oh, you think you're so cool just 'cause you're a queen!  
Grogar: Enough! I had hoped by now you would've resolved your differences, but apparently not.  
Queen Chrysalis: Perhaps if we knew what the plan was, we would be better able to prepare!  
Lord Tirek: Assuming you even have a plan.  
Grogar: Of course I have a plan! I have located an object of power, and it occurs to me this is the perfect test. The three of you will work together to retrieve it. Against this item, those ponies won't stand a chance.  
Queen Chrysalis: I have come close to ruling Equestria several times. Perhaps I should be the one to lead us.  
Cozy Glow: I nearly drained all the magic from Equestria! That was good!  
Lord Tirek: I absorbed all the magic of Equestria! I could feel it flowing through my body as I grew!  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [arguing]  
[magic zap]  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [grunt]  
Grogar: Each of you failed to defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! My power is greater than all of yours combined. This is but a fraction of it! Understood?!  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [various assenting, grunt]  
Grogar: Now you shall retrieve the rest of it.  
Grogar: [narrating] Thousands of moons ago, the self-righteous Gusty the Great, unable to best me face-to-face, stole my Bewitching Bell. A talisman containing much of my own magic. The Bell cannot be destroyed, so Gusty hid it in a place it has taken me millennia to discover – an enchanted cave high atop Mt. Everhoof, protected by magical winds that prevent anypony from reaching its peak. There, the Bell has remained until now.  
Grogar: Scale Mt. Everhoof. Bring me back my Bell.  
Queen Chrysalis: [laughs] The ease of this task is laughable.  
[bird screeches]  
Queen Chrysalis: Well, it sounded easy.  
[bird screeches]  
Lord Tirek: Scale the mountain...  
Queen Chrysalis: ...retrieve Grogar's Bell...  
Cozy Glow: ...together! I drew up a detailed plan with several visual aids to show how we can... ditch each other and do it alone. Maybe when I'm waiting for them at the top, then they'll appreciate me.  
[wind whistling]  
[growling]  
Queen Chrysalis: [hisses]  
[whimpering]  
Queen Chrysalis: As if anything on this mountain is scarier than I. [chuckles]  
Lord Tirek: [blows]  
[splat]  
Lord Tirek: [coughs, spits]  
[wind whistling]  
[door opens, closes]  
Rusty Bucket: Halt! Who goes there? A pony? There ain't been ponies around here in I-don't-know-how-many moons!  
Cozy Glow: [whimpering] Oh, golly, good sir. I'm just a poor lost pony looking for help.  
Rusty Bucket: Aw, don't fret, little filly. Ol' Rusty Bucket here, at your service.  
Cozy Glow: I'm so glad I found you. I need help getting to the top of the mountain.  
Rusty Bucket: Uh, no can do, ma'am.  
Cozy Glow: Why not?!  
[rumbling]  
Rusty Bucket: [lowered] Shhh! Not so loud! This here's avalanche territory. I'm the guardian of this here mountain. It's my job to keep ponies from heading up. Nothing at the top but dangerous snow, dangerous ice, and dangerous wind. Basically, it's dangerous.  
Cozy Glow: It must get lonely all by yourself. Maybe I could be your friend?  
Rusty Bucket: Aw. I'd love a friend.  
Cozy Glow: So, now that we are friends, you could help me up the mountain.  
Rusty Bucket: Hmm, uh... a real friend wouldn't ask me to do something I'm not supposed to do. Says so right here in the Journal of Friendship, written by Twilight Sparkle and her friends.  
Cozy Glow: ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?! [echoing]  
[birds chirping]  
Rusty Bucket: Shhhh!  
Cozy Glow: I didn't want to be friends anyway.  
Rusty Bucket: Awww...  
[slipping sounds]  
[transformation noise]  
[crunch!]  
[crunch!]  
[transformation noise]  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: Almost there.  
[crunching]  
[leaves rustling]  
[wind whistling]  
[thud]  
[snow crunching]  
Rusty Bucket: Nope. Not that way neither.  
Rusty Bucket: [yawns]  
[rumbling]  
[flump!]  
[sizzling]  
Cozy Glow: I tried being nice!  
[rumbling]  
Rusty Bucket: Shh-shh-shh! Now, just calm down there, filly.  
Cozy Glow: You calm down! Ponies are supposed to do [echoing] what I ask them to do! It's, like, my thing! Okay?!  
[rolling]  
[thud]  
Cozy Glow: [screams, fades]  
Rusty Bucket: Meh.  
[door opens, closes]  
[wind whistling]  
Queen Chrysalis: Apparently I don't need anypony else.  
[transformation noise]  
[clawing noises]  
[whoosh!]  
[thud]  
Queen Chrysalis: [grunts]  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: [groans] Agh!  
[leaves rustling]  
Cozy Glow: [panting]  
Lord Tirek: [laughing]  
Cozy Glow: It's not funny, Tirek!  
Lord Tirek: Didn't make it to the top? Surprise, surprise.  
Cozy Glow: You didn't make it to the top either.  
Lord Tirek: I didn't try to.  
Cozy Glow: What?!  
Lord Tirek: It took about five minutes to deduce that Grogar was right. None of us could make it up alone. So, rather than subject myself to the elements, I decided to let you two face the danger, take what you learned, and use it to my advantage. [laughs]  
Cozy Glow: I put up with your "I'm smarter than you" attitude in Tartarus! But I'm over it!  
Lord Tirek: I'd had enough of you trying to manipulate me with that insincere, syrupy sweetness. At least now we can see the real you.  
Cozy Glow: This is not the real me! I'm cute and lovable!  
Lord Tirek: [scoffs] No, you're not. You're annoying, and you snore.  
Cozy Glow: I do not snore!  
Lord Tirek: [mock-snoring]  
Cozy Glow: At least I don't talk to my Gram-Gram in my sleep.  
Lord Tirek: Don't you dare bring Gram-Gram into this!  
[Ophiotaurus roars]  
Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek: This is your fault!  
[Ophiotaurus roars]  
Queen Chrysalis: [roars]  
[Ophiotaurus grunts softly]  
Cozy Glow: Quick! It's distracted! Let's go!  
Lord Tirek: Wait.  
Queen Chrysalis: [roars]  
[transformation noise]  
[magic sounds]  
Queen Chrysalis: [slurps]  
[thud]  
Queen Chrysalis: Mmmm... So much love. I haven't eaten this well in ages.  
Cozy Glow: [gags] So gross.  
Queen Chrysalis: Just so we're clear, I didn't save you because I like you. I did it because... because I...  
Cozy Glow: Neeeeeeed us?  
Queen Chrysalis: [gritted] Yes.  
Lord Tirek: Clearly I was right to wait. Now tell me everything you learned today. Leave nothing out.  
Cozy Glow: Why are you doing that? Didn't you already drain it of love?  
Queen Chrysalis: I always save a little for the next day.  
Cozy Glow: You cocoon all of your... meals?  
Queen Chrysalis: Of course.  
Cozy Glow: So when you pony-napped Twilight and the others, you cocooned them.  
Queen Chrysalis: Yes. Until that sow Starlight Glimmer freed them, corrupted my subjects, and stole my hive!  
Lord Tirek: Those ponies have weaknesses. I used that turncoat Discord. Tricked him into helping me capture his so-called "friends".  
Queen Chrysalis: [sighs] Discord was really something until friendship ruined him.  
Lord Tirek: You should've seen Twilight's face when her friends appeared in bubbles around me. She was all... [exaggerated groaning]  
Cozy Glow and Queen Chrysalis: [laughing]  
Cozy Glow: She's so stressed out all the time.  
Queen Chrysalis: When I posed as her former foal-sitter, I thought she was going to implode!  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [laughing]  
Cozy Glow: I wish I could've seen her face when I nearly erased all the magic from Equestria.  
Lord Tirek: All magic was a little excessive, don't you think?  
Cozy Glow: Eh, I think big. Besides, it would've been worth it just to see Twilight and her friends bow down to me!  
Lord Tirek: Indeed it would. Who wouldn't love to see those prissy ponies realize they lost everything?  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: I'm a pathetic pony princess! I made a detailed list of all the ways I'm a failure!  
Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek: [laughing]  
Lord Tirek: You know, working with you two may not be the worst thing.  
Queen Chrysalis: Perhaps... as long as it results in the complete destruction of our enemies.  
Cozy Glow: I wouldn't have it any other way. Do the pathetic princess thing again!  
[transformation noise]  
Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek: [laughing]  
[door opens, closes]  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: [roars]  
[rumbling]  
[flump!]  
Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis: [laughing]  
Rusty Bucket: I'm okay!  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: [growls]  
[crash!]  
[wind whistling]  
[transformation noise]  
[wings flapping]  
[transformation noise]  
[transformation noise]  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Aah!  
[thud]  
[zap!]  
Lord Tirek: [pained groan]  
Cozy Glow: Can you absorb it and make it go away?  
Lord Tirek: I can only absorb magic from living beings.  
Cozy Glow: Like her?  
Queen Chrysalis: Betrayal!  
Cozy Glow: Not betrayal. Teamwork. If Tirek absorbs your energy, he might be strong enough to break through.  
Queen Chrysalis: And then?  
Cozy Glow: Then... he gives it back.  
Lord Tirek: I do?  
Cozy Glow: Mm-hmm.  
Queen Chrysalis: How do I know you won't take my magic and leave me?  
Cozy Glow: Would we do that to you? Okay, normally, yes, we would.  
Lord Tirek: I'll give you your magic back.  
Queen Chrysalis: Do it.  
[magic sounds]  
Queen Chrysalis: [groaning]  
Lord Tirek: So... much... power! [kisses] Welcome back, baby!  
[magic sounds]  
Lord Tirek: It's not big enough for me!  
Cozy Glow: Maybe not you! Keep it open, or I'll be trapped forever!  
Queen Chrysalis: Would that be so terrible?  
Lord Tirek: [chuckles, grunts] Can't... hold... much... longer! Hurry!  
[flump!]  
Cozy Glow: Ta-da!  
Queen Chrysalis: My magic...  
[magic sounds]  
Queen Chrysalis: I-I wasn't sure you were going to give it back.  
Lord Tirek: Neither was I. But working together seemed smarter than to continue fighting.  
Cozy Glow: When we helped each other, it felt better somehow.  
Queen Chrysalis: I haven't felt like this since before I lost my hive. Having others who will be there for you is... pleasing.  
Lord Tirek: All of these years taking power from ponies...  
Cozy Glow: When you use your power to help others...  
Queen Chrysalis: Yes, it feels... NOOOOOOOOO!  
Cozy Glow and Lord Tirek: Whoa!  
Queen Chrysalis: The Magic of Friendship is like a disease! An infection that spreads to those around you! I watched it infect my hive! I will not let it get me!  
Cozy Glow: Same.  
Lord Tirek: Obviously.  
Cozy Glow: But... Grogar said we have to work together.  
Queen Chrysalis: Grogar is too powerful. Something must be done about that. Let Grogar think we're his loyal servants. In the meantime, we'll hatch our own plan.  
Cozy Glow: Ooh... I love a good backstabbing!  
Lord Tirek: After that, we can go back to trying to destroy each other!  
Cozy Glow: In the meantime, what do we do with this?  
Grogar: You failed to retrieve the Bell?!  
[loud thud]  
Cozy Glow: W-W-We're sorry, almighty Grogar.  
Lord Tirek: We worked together as you asked.  
Queen Chrysalis: We just aren't as powerful as you.  
Grogar: [angry shout]  
[magic zap]  
[boom!]  
Grogar: Obviously! At least you finally did as you were told and worked together.  
Cozy Glow: Of course!  
Lord Tirek: Whatever you command!  
Queen Chrysalis: Forget about that old bell. You were right. We're so much more powerful... when we work as a team.  
[humming]

Season 9 Episode 17  
Cozy Glow: [clears throat] Where are ya goin'?  
Grogar: Since you three were unable to retrieve my Bewitching Bell, we need another source of great magical power to defeat Twilight and her friends.  
Cozy Glow: [singsongy] He's gone!  
Lord Tirek: I don't trust him.  
Cozy Glow: None of us do.  
Queen Chrysalis: Which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying.  
Lord Tirek: If we can figure out how to use it.  
Queen Chrysalis: Hmmm...  
[rattling]  
Cozy Glow: Twilight Sparkle may be the worst, but she does know stuff. She once said the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area.  
Lord Tirek: Celestia and Luna love to hoard information for themselves. If there's an answer, it's there.  
Queen Chrysalis: My triumphant return to Canterlot? I like the sound of that.  
Cozy Glow: Oh, my gosh! Road trip!  
[clatter]  
Lord Tirek: Why are so many ponies up in the middle of the night?  
Cozy Glow: It's that silly sun holiday.  
Queen Chrysalis: How many holidays do you ponies have? No matter. Getting into the castle won't be a problem.  
Lord Tirek: Are you sure about that?  
[fans whirring]  
[bird chirping]  
Queen Chrysalis: Oh. Those are new. But even so...  
[transformation noise]  
[wood creaking]  
Queen Chrysalis: [affected voice] Transfer. Have to head inside. Open up.  
[door opens]  
[door closes]  
Queen Chrysalis: Right. Of course. [laughs nervously]  
[thuds]  
Queen Chrysalis: Uh, do yours get glitchy too? More medallions, more problems, am I right?  
Queen Chrysalis: [normal voice] They've increased security into the castle. This is going to be more challenging than I thought.  
[transformation noise]  
[poof!]  
Lord Tirek: Increased security on a crowded holiday with Twilight and her friends bumbling around? This is impossible.  
Queen Chrysalis: Oh, no. This is perfect. We need a distraction, and those ridiculous ponies just gave it to us. Now, do exactly as I tell you.  
[ponies gasp]  
Pinkie Pie: Step away from the wagons! Official food-tasters here on official food-tasting business! [eating noisily]  
Braeburn: [sighs] Well, it ain't gonna be easy. But I think we can whip up these new cookies Twilight wants before sunrise.  
Applejack: If anypony can handle some last-minute bakin', Braeburn, it's y'all.  
Pinkie Pie: [chomps, gulps]  
Braeburn: We brought plenty for the Celebration. But if she keeps testin', we might be in trouble.  
Pinkie Pie: [chomps, gulps] But I see a suspicious-looking cookie!  
[magic sounds]  
Braeburn: You okay?  
[bushes rustle]  
Apple Honey: I feel weak all of a sudden...  
[magic sounds]  
Braeburn: Is somepony back there?  
[magic sounds]  
Apple Cobbler: What is it?  
Braeburn: Everypony... get away from the food... 'til we figure out what's goin' on...!  
[ponies screaming]  
[bushes rustle]  
Lord Tirek: [laughing]  
Feather Flatterfly: The princess wants what?!  
Rainbow Dash: Just what's on that little card. No big deal.  
Feather Flatterfly: No big d-d—?! I-I-It's a m-much more aggressive weather pattern than what was originally ordered! This... This is... very irregular! We'll need to... No, first we must... Wait! We ca— [wails]  
Fluttershy: Take a breath.  
Feather Flatterfly: [inhales]  
Fluttershy: Let it out slowly.  
Feather Flatterfly: [exhales] Tell the princess we will do our best.  
Fluttershy: We're sure you're doing an excellent job.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah, totally. You're not gonna panic and screw it up at all!  
Feather Flatterfly: I... I... I'm not built for high-pressure situations!  
Cozy Glow: Golly. Sounds like you need some help.  
Feather Flatterfly: Who are you?  
Cozy Glow: Somepony who's organized enough to handle the small stuff so you can focus on the big picture!  
Feather Flatterfly: The big... Yes! That sounds right!  
Cozy Glow: [chuckles] This kind of weather has to be handled delicately. Good thing I'm here. I'll take care of everything.  
[fireworks explode]  
Spike: Whoa!  
Rarity: The Flaming Sky Firework Troupe is a marvel.  
Fire Flare: We take pride in what we do.  
Spike: These last-minute changes aren't too challenging, are they?  
Fire Flare: Ha! The more challenging, the better! We aim to astound! Now, if you don't mind, we do have a new routine to prepare. Horns at the ready!  
[transformation noise]  
Queen Chrysalis: Very impressive.  
Fire Flare: Thank you. Unfortunately, we have no room for anypony else at this time... [clears throat] I'm sorry?  
Queen Chrysalis: Crackle Cosette. And I don't want to join your silly little troupe.  
Fire Flare: Pardon me?  
Queen Chrysalis: Oh, I meant no offense. It just seems a pity for unicorns to waste their talents on something so... inconsequential.  
[unicorns muttering]  
Queen Chrysalis: Unicorns wield magic. We are the most powerful ponies in the land. Don't you ever feel you're destined for more than... performances?  
[ponies screaming]  
Cozy Glow: Best... road trip... ever!  
Cozy Glow: Sooooo did you find what you're looking for?  
Grogar: Once again, I've found success where you all find failure. I have located what I sought, and tomorrow I will set out to retrieve it. When I return, Equestria will finally be ours for the taking.  
Lord Tirek: Hmph!  
Queen Chrysalis: Oh, stop pouting.  
Cozy Glow: You knew you couldn't stay that buff. You had to return all the life force to those Earth ponies so Grogar doesn't suspect anything.  
Lord Tirek: I don't have to like it.  
Cozy Glow: Well, I don't like that we worked so hard to destroy their party and they still pulled it off. But you don't see me complaining!  
Queen Chrysalis: Our goal wasn't to destroy. It was to distract. And now we have exactly what we need.  
Lord Tirek: And no time to waste. We have to master the Bell before Grogar returns.  
Queen Chrysalis: We've managed to stay one step ahead of everypony so far.  
Cozy Glow: You know, it really was super easy to get all those Earth ponies and Pegasi and unicorns to turn on each other.  
Queen Chrysalis: It was, wasn't it? Now that is something to think about...

Season 9 Episode 24

Queen Chrysalis: Hey there, my unicorn friend. Have you heard?  
Unicorn Baker: About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation? Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and—  
Queen Chrysalis: No, no. [whispers] About the Earth ponies.  
Unicorn Baker: I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh...  
Queen Chrysalis: That's not it. They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig.  
Unicorn Baker: How awful!  
Queen Chrysalis: We unicorns have to stick together, right? [sinister laughter]  
[transformation zap]  
Lord Tirek: Ah, Chrysalis. Another successful field trip, I presume?  
Queen Chrysalis: Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy. We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore.  
Cozy Glow: No friendship, no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it. I did my part freaking out the Pegasi.  
Lord Tirek: And Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan. [blows]  
[grinding]  
Lord Tirek: Grogar's Bell. This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking! [kissing]  
Cozy Glow: You're drooling on the Bell.  
Queen Chrysalis: Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back. I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan.  
Lord Tirek: Take my hands.  
[beat]  
Lord Tirek: So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself?  
Queen Chrysalis: Our pact stands. What we do, we do together. Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more.  
[magic humming]  
[reverberating gong]  
[magic humming]  
Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: [laughing evilly]  
[theme song]  
Grogar: I have returned. Twilight Sparkle's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact. But to succeed, you must work together.  
Queen Chrysalis: Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar. [spits]  
[rumbling]  
[crash!]  
[magic zap]  
Grogar: The Bell! You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?!  
Cozy Glow: We're villains. Duh.  
[magic zap]  
[reverberating gong]  
[magic humming]  
Grogar: [pained groaning]  
[thud]  
Lord Tirek: That was unexpected.  
Discord: [snapping fingers]  
Cozy Glow: Wait. Discord was Grogar? Like, the whole time? Should we follow him?  
Queen Chrysalis: Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans.  
Queen Chrysalis: [in Discord's voice] Let the fool go. Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans.  
Cozy Glow: [in Discord's voice] The "Lame Six" are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to. Have I mentioned how great revenge is?  
Lord Tirek: [in Discord's voice] I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom. Because it's time to destroy Equestria!  
Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Lord Tirek: [laughing evilly in Discord's voice]  
Discord: They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now!  
Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em!  
Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels!  
Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have.  
Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses.  
Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? Right! Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot!  
Twilight Sparkle: [voiceover] If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them! With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail!  
Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!  
Cozy Glow: We're not going anywhere until you two stop arguing! Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek.  
Queen Chrysalis: [groans] He's... red.  
Cozy Glow: Tirek?  
Lord Tirek: She's... not as annoying as I expected.  
Cozy Glow: Good! Now we were talking about Grogar's Bell.  
Queen Chrysalis: We should take the magic inside it. You know how powerful Discord was. That much chaos magic in our veins...  
Lord Tirek: But taking it all would be madness! It's impossible for any other creature to control!  
Cozy Glow: I guess if you need a guinea pig to find out if anypony can use chaos magic, I'll volunteer.  
[magic zap]  
[reverberating gong]  
[magic humming]  
Cozy Glow: [bellowing evil laughter] Fools! Now I have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might!  
[magic zap]  
[rubber chickens squeak]  
[magic zaps]  
[pineapples snarling]  
Cozy Glow: Aah! Take it back! Take it back!  
[magic zap]  
[reverberating gong]  
[magic humming]  
Cozy Glow: [panting]  
Lord Tirek: Still think chaos magic is a good idea?  
Queen Chrysalis: Leave it in the Bell. We've got a kingdom to conquer.  
Cozy Glow: So, where should we strike first?  
Queen Chrysalis: [laughs] Everywhere.  
Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you.  
Discord: You're welcome!  
Spike: Dude, read the room.  
Twilight Sparkle: So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down!  
[doors open]  
Cozy Glow: Oh, come on!  
[thud]  
Cozy Glow: Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh.  
Twilight Sparkle: Cozy Glow?! You're—!  
Cozy Glow: About to wipe the floor with you!  
[zap!]  
Twilight Sparkle: Aah! [groans]  
All except Twilight Sparkle: [gasp]  
Cozy Glow: Wow! It's true! Alicorns really do have more fun!  
[zap!]  
Star Swirl the Bearded: Spread out and stay ready, friends! Canterlot depends on us!  
[booming]  
[loud thud]  
[zap!]  
Lord Tirek: [laughs, grunts]  
Rockhoof: [groans]  
[teleportation zap]  
[zaps]  
Lord Tirek: [cackling]  
[thud]  
[smack!]  
[thud]  
[magic humming]  
Pillars: [groans]  
Lord Tirek: [smacks lips] Magic seasoned with age. Delicious.  
Rockhoof: No!  
[shatter!]  
[magic humming]  
Rockhoof: [groans]  
Lord Tirek: Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing.  
Rockhoof: [groans] Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...!  
[loud thud]  
[magic humming]  
Lord Tirek: Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal.  
Starlight Glimmer: Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie!  
Queen Chrysalis: Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?!  
Starlight Glimmer: I have to go. You got this?  
Trixie: Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie.  
[teleportation zap]  
[teleportation zap]  
Queen Chrysalis: Ah. Just the headmare I want to see.  
Starlight Glimmer: You didn't make an appointment! [yells]  
[teleportation zap]  
[teleportation zap]  
Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis: [groan]  
[wind howling]  
Queen Chrysalis: What is this place?  
Starlight Glimmer: Somewhere you can't hurt anypony!  
Queen Chrysalis: Wrong. I can hurt you!  
[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]  
Queen Chrysalis: Argh!  
[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]  
Queen Chrysalis: [growls] Stay still so I can blast you!  
[teleportation zap]  
Starlight Glimmer: Oh, yeah, real motivating!  
[zap!]  
Starlight Glimmer: Aah!  
[teleportation zap]  
Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! You'll pay for that!  
Starlight Glimmer: Put it on my tab!  
[teleportation zap]  
[zap!]  
[rumbling]  
Queen Chrysalis: No!  
[crash!]  
[teleportation zap]  
[boom!]  
Starlight Glimmer: Aah! Ugh! [groaning]  
Queen Chrysalis: Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you!  
[zaps]  
Royal Guards: [yelling]  
[zap!]  
Royal Guards: [groaning]  
[splash]  
Cozy Glow: [laughing evilly]  
Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow!  
Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun!  
[zap!]  
Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah!  
[boom!]  
Princess Celestia: Ready, sister?  
Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...?  
[zap!]  
[reverberating gong]  
[magic humming]  
Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: [scream, pained groans]  
[thud]  
Twilight Sparkle: NO!  
Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains!  
Twilight Sparkle: Keep telling yourself that! Now!  
[whoosh!]  
Cozy Glow: Whoaaaa!  
Pinkie Pie: Surprise attack!  
[boom!]  
Cozy Glow: [coughs]  
Fluttershy: Fly, my pretties!  
[geese squawking]  
Cozy Glow: Aah!  
Spike: [breathes fire]  
[boom!]  
[geese squawking]  
Cozy Glow: [grunts]  
Spike: [breathes fire]  
[geese squawking]  
Cozy Glow: Aah! Aah!  
[thud]  
[clatter]  
[boom!]  
[wind blowing]  
[thud]  
[magic hums]  
Queen Chrysalis: You think your pathetic shield can stop us? [laughs] The Pillars have been defeated. Your school is abandoned. Face it, Twilight. You've lost!  
Twilight Sparkle: You can attack us and we may fall. But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down!  
Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: [laugh]  
Lord Tirek: Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria? We've been busy.  
Queen Chrysalis: A whisper here, a rumor there...  
Lord Tirek: Destroy some crops, cause some damage...  
Cozy Glow: Turn pony against pony...  
Queen Chrysalis: Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink!  
Lord Tirek: There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now!  
Cozy Glow: Golly, I think it's time for some redecorating!  
[magic humming]  
[explosion]  
[crumbling]  
Queen Chrysalis: You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight? Fear!  
Twilight Sparkle: Aah!  
[shatter!]  
Lord Tirek: 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else.  
Cozy Glow: Too bad you never taught that in school.  
[magic humming]  
[crunch!]  
Twilight Sparkle: Huh?  
Rarity: [groans]  
[zap!]  
[boom!]  
[rumbling]  
Rarity: Go, Twilight! Get help!  
Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back!  
Twilight Sparkle: No! I can't leave you here!  
Fluttershy: It's our only chance!  
Rainbow Dash: You'll come up with something to save the day!  
Pinkie Pie: You always do!  
Spike: We believe in you!  
Discord: Fly, you foal!  
[crumbling]  
[teleportation zap]  
[To be continued...]

Season 9 Episode 25

[Previously on My Little Pony]  
Spike: It's not every day the princesses pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends.  
Princess Luna: You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?!  
Cozy Glow: Discord was Grogar?  
Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you?  
Discord: My bad.  
Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!  
[explosion]  
Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back!  
Discord: Fly, you foal!  
[teleportation zap]  
[theme song]  
Cozy Glow: And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be fun?  
Queen Chrysalis: Patience, Cozy. Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests.  
Lord Tirek: No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle. As long as she's out there, she's dangerous.  
Queen Chrysalis: Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of one little pony? Relax. It's not like her friends are going anywhere.  
[fizzle]  
[cage creaks]  
Queen Chrysalis: The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves. Hah! Those shards block their magic. [to Cozy Glow] Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers. But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, "Grogar"?  
[chains clanking]  
Lord Tirek: What are you doing?! You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic.  
Cozy Glow: Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too! I could be so much more powerful if I just could have—  
Queen Chrysalis: What do you mean you could be?  
Cozy Glow: Um, hello? I'm the best one out of all of us! Nobody sees... [continues under]  
Lord Tirek: What are you talking about?!  
Queen Chrysalis: The best at what?!  
Fluttershy: This is really bad.  
Applejack: We gotta find Twilight. She's probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters.  
Rainbow Dash: Any idea how we get out of here to do that?  
[squish]  
Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this.  
Discord: I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you.  
Rainbow Dash: That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up.  
Lord Tirek: Stay away from the Bell, you pest!  
[zap!]  
Lord Tirek: None of us can use the Alicorns' magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic!  
Discord: I could always tell you how. It would give you power over all reality. But you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends.  
Spike: No, Discord! This isn't the way to help!  
Cozy Glow: Discord, could you pweeeease—?  
Queen Chrysalis: Threats are more my speed. Speak!  
Lord Tirek: He's lying. He won't tell us.  
Discord: I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin.  
Lord Tirek: This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully.  
Discord: You're right. "Cretin" is too polite. How about "pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Vorak"?  
[zap!]  
[boing! boing! boing!]  
[crash!]  
Cozy Glow: [laughs] You missed!  
Starlight Glimmer: Did he, though?!  
[whirring]  
[shing!]  
[crash!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Get her!  
[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]  
Starlight Glimmer: [blows raspberry]  
[teleportation zap]  
Applejack: Get Twilight!  
Starlight Glimmer: No way! She's always needed you guys!  
[whoosh!]  
[zap!]  
Starlight Glimmer: Ugh!  
Princess Celestia: Find Twilight! We may not have our magic, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can!  
Rainbow Dash: That... was a pretty epic make-up.  
Discord: Just save Equestria. And keep Fluttershy safe!  
[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]  
[crash!]  
Unicorn 1: Why are you out in the open?! Hide!  
Rarity: Where is everypony?  
Unicorn 1: The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack. That's where I was headed when I saw you.  
Rainbow Dash: What about the Earth ponies and Pegasi?  
Unicorn 1: It's everypony for themselves.  
Applejack: That ain't right.  
Unicorn 1: Well, you can all stand out here and debate. I'm goin' where I'm safe.  
Spike: Chrysalis was telling the truth. They really have turned ponies against each other.  
Applejack: Everypony's scared, that's all. We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight pronto. She'll know how to set things right.  
[ponies chattering]  
Mayor Mare: Please, stay calm! I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic!  
"Winter Lotus": Give us one good reason not to!  
[ponies yelling]  
Mayor Mare: [sighs] Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us!  
Applejack: Where'd all these ponies come from?  
Granny Smith: Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe.  
"Winter Lotus": We don't have unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi!  
Rainbow Dash: Cowardly?!  
[clouds rumbling]  
"Winter Lotus": They're blocking Cloudsdale! Said they didn't want any "grounded" ponies up in their business!  
Rainbow Dash: Listen up, buddy—!  
Fluttershy: Don't! That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help.  
S08E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4: You better fix this!  
[ponies yelling]  
Applejack: Twilight's probably as worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe. That's why I was sure she'd be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be?  
Spike: [gasps] I know where Twilight is!  
[doors open]  
Princess Cadance: Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright. She's upstairs. It's... not good.  
[door opens]  
Twilight Sparkle: You're here?! I was so worried! Where are the princesses?  
Pinkie Pie: They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you! Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!  
Twilight Sparkle: They made a terrible mistake. You all did. From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy, but I haven't found anything. I failed.  
Spike: You'll come up with something. We can't save Equestria without you.  
Twilight Sparkle: You all escaped without my help. You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now?  
Rainbow Dash: We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always—  
Twilight Sparkle: Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered! Sombra? Returned and destroyed the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever! The School of Friendship? Shut down! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference!  
Pinkie Pie: But we're still free and together.  
Rainbow Dash: And it's not like things can get any worse.  
[windigos neighing]  
[wind howling]  
Spike: Haven't we learned never to say that by now?  
[windigos neighing]  
Earth Pony 2: The windigos!  
"Winter Lotus": [scoffs] That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story.  
Earth Pony 2: Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?! Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide!  
[ponies panicking]  
"Cotton Sky": That's enchanted wind! We can't control it! And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it!  
Hyper Sonic: What about everypony down below?  
"Cotton Sky": They're on their own. We all are.  
[windigos neighing]  
Unicorn 1: Fortify the shields around the School of Magic! We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do.  
[ponies chattering]  
Rainbow Dash: We have to do something!  
Twilight Sparkle: I've already done enough.  
Applejack: You want the truth, Twilight? Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'!  
Twilight Sparkle: What if I make things worse?! Ever since Celestia told me I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me? I'm scared.  
Fluttershy: I probably know more about being scared than anypony. But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends.  
Rainbow Dash: If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together!  
Rarity: It's what we always do, darling.  
Twilight Sparkle: But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do!  
Pinkie Pie: That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen.  
Twilight Sparkle: We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore. How can you all be so calm about this?  
Spike: Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do. We believe in you. In us.  
Applejack: The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met. We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us.  
Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers.  
Spike: Although that part is pretty cool.  
Twilight Sparkle: We still need a plan.  
[door opens]  
Princess Cadance: That sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for. Count us in.  
Twilight Sparkle: No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope. Okay. Three of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the windigos are circling. And it's up to us to fix it all.  
Pinkie Pie: What are we gonna do, Twilight?!  
Twilight Sparkle: The same thing we do every time, Pinkie. Try to save the world!  
Lord Tirek: Every prisoner is safely in their cells. Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos?  
Cozy Glow: I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in this weather! Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up?  
Queen Chrysalis: I don't think we should. This could work out quite well for me.  
Lord Tirek: You mean us.  
Queen Chrysalis: The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits. Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want!  
Lord Tirek: The windigos are ancient magic. It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now.  
Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]  
Cozy Glow: We probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else.  
Lord Tirek: Thought it was too cold for you to hunt anypony down.  
Cozy Glow: We don't need to. They're right there!  
Spike: You think they know we're here?  
[magic whooshing]  
Applejack: I'd say they have an idea.  
Twilight Sparkle: That bell has Discord, Celestia, and Luna's magic inside. If they use it against us—  
Fluttershy: Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only one who can use it.  
Queen Chrysalis: You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you?  
Twilight Sparkle: You can't beat us if we never give up! As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship—  
Cozy Glow: Ugh, can we get on with this please?  
[zap!]  
[boom!]  
[teleportation zap]  
Twilight Sparkle: We need to get that bell and get Discord and the princesses their magic back. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me.  
Rainbow Dash: Sweet! I'll grab that bell in ten second—!  
Twilight Sparkle: No. We're the distraction. They're gonna get the bell.  
[boom!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Come out, come out, wherever you are!  
Cozy Glow: There!  
Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [yell]  
[magic zaps]  
[whoosh!]  
Cozy Glow: Whoa!  
[teleportation zap]  
[neck cracking]  
[whoosh!]  
Twilight Sparkle: [yells]  
Lord Tirek: Aah!  
[thud]  
Pinkie Pie: Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains! Try your luck!  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: [growls]  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: grunting]  
Pinkie Pie: Missed me!  
[zap!]  
Pinkie Pie: Close, but no cherrychimichanga!  
[zap!]  
Pinkie Pie: [laughs] Thanks for playing!  
[zap!]  
Cozy Glow: Do they have to be so annoying?!  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Not annoying! Distracting!  
[boom!]  
[zap!]  
Spike: Aah!  
[magic surging]  
[shatter!]  
Spike: [breathes fire]  
[zap!]  
[boom!]  
[magic zaps]  
Applejack: [grunts]  
[rope snaps]  
Cozy Glow: Now, now, professor. We all know you're not the fast one.  
[zap!]  
Queen Chrysalis: Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked!  
Spike: [groans]  
Twilight Sparkle: Please! Don't hurt him!  
Spike: Don't worry about me! Just save—! [groans]  
Lord Tirek: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story.  
[magic whirring]  
Rainbow Dash: No matter what, we face it together!  
[windigos howl]  
[zap!]  
[boom!]  
[magic humming]  
Spike: What happened? Can I open my eyes?  
Applejack: Ya sure can! Way to go, Twilight!  
Twilight Sparkle: It's not me!  
[marching sounds]  
[whooshing]  
[transformation zaps]  
Lord Tirek: Don't let them escape!  
Cozy Glow: Which ones?!  
[zap!]  
[stomps]  
[whooshing]  
Cozy Glow: Whoa!  
[magic zaps]  
Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold.  
Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here?  
Gallus: That's kinda our fault.  
Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school?  
[windigos howling]  
[ponies panicking]  
Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together!  
Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine?  
Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented!  
Rasberry[sic] Dazzle: Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is!  
Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us!  
Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends!  
Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be!  
Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like!  
Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way!  
Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us!  
Applejack: How 'bout that? It's just like you said the day we opened that school.  
Spike: The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be.  
Pinkie Pie: We told you you had it all figured out!  
[thud!]  
[thud!]  
[cracking]  
[magic zaps]  
[zap!]  
Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature here has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together!  
[magic surging]  
[boom!]  
Cozy Glow: This is bad, isn't it?  
[BOOM!]  
[magic humming]  
[clang!]  
Cozy Glow: [groans]  
Queen Chrysalis: You think friendship will save you?! We will always return! Nothing will ever stop—!  
[splat!]  
[rain falling]  
Spike: [slurps] Chocolate rain?  
[teleportation zaps]  
Discord: Don't look at me!  
[electrical discharge]  
Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?! How do you feel?  
Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... Tingly. Itchy. Also like...  
[slam!]  
Pinkie Pie: I COULD TRANSFORM THE COSMOS SO EVERYTHING IS MADE OF ICING!  
Discord: Perhaps maybe I should...  
[reverberating gong]  
Pinkie Pie: [dizzily] Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup!  
[reverberating gong]  
Discord: [snaps]  
[pineapple snarls]  
[reverberating gong]  
Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done!  
Discord: [whispering] You know what I would do if I were... [indistinct]  
Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting.  
Discord: May I help? Please?  
[zap!]  
[boom!]  
[cracking]  
Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]  
[thud!]  
Discord: Together forever. I can't think of anything that they would want less!  
[ponies cheering]


End file.
